Metamorphosis
by LyG4ever
Summary: Flashback and Song Fic story. Follow LG relationship through chapters based in Hilary Duff's 3rd Cd. FINISHED! Previously named No Title Yet
1. Fly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Fly' belongs to Hilary Duff.  
**  
**  
**Chapter 1. Fly

As soon as Isabella got out of the stage, Lizzie attempted to follow her, but Gordo stopped her. Swallowing hard, she went back and sang to the Roman crowd. After she finished, all the group went back to the hotel.

"Gordo, I owe all this to you," Lizzie said, with tears in her eyes. "You always told me I could do it…" They hugged and Lizzie cried, but she understood their friendship had grew into something more. She had realized when she saw his kiss with Brooke, when Ronnie broke up with her… She had been denying those feelings, but they were there. They first appeared in 4th grade, then came back during Danny Kessler's Pool Party, the day he smiled at her. She watched as Ungermeyer left him alone and he looked her way with a sad smile. He walked to the elevator and she hopped in with him.

"One more sneak away for old time's sake?" she joked, they arrived to the rooftop. After a little chat, she looked at him. "Gordo?"

"What?" he whispered. She grabbed his chin gently and kissed him. A short, quick kiss. "…thanks"

"You're welcome," she said. Awkward silence.

"You think we should get back to the party?" he asked, still nervous. "We don't want to get into anymore trouble"

"Yeah, and trouble is something I can't afford to have anymore of," she added. They went down. Jo grabbed her daughter and dragged her to the other side of the room. Gordo went to talk to a crying Matt, but heard a squeal coming from Lizzie and stopped. She hugged her mom then ran to Kate's side. They hugged too and went to their room.

_"Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control._

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_

_Just want to run away,_

_Trust yourself and don't give up,_

_You know you better than anyone else,_

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of yesterday,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_Any moment, everything can change" _

**AN: I thought this song meant something about taking the chances or something.  
AN2: I wrote this weeks ago, my friend LGFever is gonna update as long as she can (she's really new here).  
AN3: Thanx to all those who send me their messages about my grandma... I really thank you, guys. "Somethin' Stupid" is gonna be in hiatus for a little while. LGFever will finish it.  
AN4: Rating is going to change, so I'm gonna put it on 'PG' now.**


	2. Do You Want Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Do You Want Me?' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

AN: Thanx to – for reviewing my last chapter!

**  
**Chapter 2. Do You Want Me?

The next morning, Gordo knocked on Lizzie and Kate's bedroom:

"Who is it?" Kate inquired.

"Gordo," he said. He heard something fell and Lizzie cursed. He had never heard her do that. "Is everything ok in there?" He heard a bump and squeal, followed by a fit of giggles. Gordo knocked again and Kate opened, still giggling. He saw Lizzie lying in the floor, blushing madly and giggling at the same time. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just fell…" Lizzie ran to the bathroom with a bunch of clothes. Kate sat on a bed, wiping her tears. Lizzie got out of the bath wearing a lavender top with light-blue jeans. She had her makeup on and her hair was straight.

"Liz, we need to talk…" he started.

"About?" she asked, checking her makeup.

"…Last night?" he said, and sighed. She was putting on a lavender belt now.

"Look, Gordo, I don't have time now. I'm meeting with Isabella in like… 5 minutes" She was going to put on lavender sunglasses, but Gordo grabbed her arm.

"Listen, I don't know why you're acting like this, but I did nothing wrong last night…"

"Gordo let me go. I have to leave" she got out of his grip, put on her glasses and left the room, but stood at the other side of the door, listening. Gordo sighed again.

"You really do fancy her, right?" Kate asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't fancy Lizzie. I love her…" Lizzie heard all this, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_"I cry like a baby when I don't get my way  
Do you want me?  
I won't apologize when I make a mistake  
Do you want me?  
I got scars on my heart and they won't go away  
Looking for someone to take them from me  
Everybody knows I'm a little insane  
Do you want me? _

Oh I try to be normal  
I try to put one foot in front of the other  
And I feel  
You don't even know I'm alive  
I open my mouth cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky  
And I feel  
You think that I'm out of my mind  
And maybe your scared to be right  
But you'll never know till you get me alone

Do you want me?  
I tell it to you straight so we can't get worse  
Do you want me?  
I want to show you me but first things first  
Do you want me?  
Looking for a_ saviour to save my soul  
All the damage I have done has left a big hole  
Everybody knows I just want someone to hold  
Do you want me? _

Oh I try to be easy  
I try to put one foot in back of the other  
And I feel  
You don't even know i'm alive  
I open my mouth cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky  
And I feel  
You think that I'm out of my mind  
And maybe your scared to be right  
But you'll never know till you get me alone

You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name (my name)  
You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name  
You're looking at me strange like it's some kind of phase  
You're looking at me strange like you want me to change

And I feel  
You don't even know I'm alive  
I open my mouth cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky  
And I feel  
You think that I'm out of my mind  
And maybe your scared to be right  
But you'll never know till you get me alone

Do you  
Do you  
Do you want me?  
Do you  
Do you  
Do you want me?  
You'll never know till you get me alone

Do you  
Do you  
Do you want me? x3"

**AN2: My point in this chapter was that Lizzie felt insecure about Gordo liking her. She didn't know why, so she was hiding from him.  
The lavender thing was just to point that's her favorite color since the IMVA's night.**


	3. Weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Weird' belongs to Hilary Duff. The song 'Once Upon A Broken Heart' belongs to the Beu Sisters.  
**  
**  
Chapter 3. Weird  
**

The next day, at the plane:

He stared at her beautiful face. They hadn't talk since the last morning, but they still sat together. She was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Hey…" he whispered slowly.

"Hi… what time is it?" she asked. He checked on his watch.

"5.30 am," he replied. She moaned and he looked her in the eye. Shaking, he started to lean in. She closed her eyes and they kissed. Softly, slowly, enjoying each other's gentle touch. When they pulled apart, her eyes were still closed. She opened them and stared at his baby blue ones. They smiled at each other and kissed again, she was twirling his black curls around her fingers, him doing the same with her blonde locks. They stopped 'cause they heard a fake cough and looked up. Ms. Ungermeyer was staring at them. They both blushed madly and looked to the front, their fingers intertwined. She didn't miss this and smiled, then sat. Lizzie looked at their hands and squeezed his tighter. She put on her earphones and sang along with the music. She then made Gordo listen. He leaned in closer and felt her scented soap again. "…Lavender," he muttered. Lizzie smiled and he heard:

_"And I,  
never believed fairy tales came true.  
But now I know that they really do.  
Now that I've found you,  
now that I'm here with you.  
Just look at the sunshine and you,  
showed me a world I'd never seen.  
I woke up and fell into this dream.  
Happily ever after just took time,  
once upon this broken heart of mine"  
_  
He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled as well and rested her head on his shoulder again. It felt like the right place where it should be. Some strands of her hair were covering her face, so Gordo placed them behind her ears and continued to watch her sleep.

End of chapter.

_"I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises you never keep  
I like the way you say hello  
And make it sound like time to go _

I like the scar above your lip  
The way you let your feelings slip  
But they're never what you feel  
Oh so fake but so completely real

Don't you think its weird  
Weirder then weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you want to be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think its weird

You like the rules that don't apply  
And let the good things  
Pass you by  
Standing here without a plan  
That's why your such a happy man

Don't you think its weird  
Weirder then weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you want to be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think its 1,2

I wanna make some changes  
I want my money back  
I wanna start up again  
I wanna talk to strangers  
I wanna be with you  
But I just don't know  
Where or When

That's what you are  
That's what you want to be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think its weird  
Weirder then weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you want to be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think its weird"

**AN: Okay, this song was so not like the chapter… I guess my original ideas never last long… **

AN2: Thanx to Zero and JoJoLookAlike1220! I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I already wrote the ending (the last chapter _is _longer). I think that if I make them more long, I wouldn't like them that much.

AN3: I forgot, any ideas about a title? I'd really apreciate them!


	4. Hide Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Hide Away' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 4. Hide Away

Two years later, they were seniors and a perfect couple. Miranda totally agreed with them, so they were happier than they ever were. But now they weren't 'you and me', they were 'we'. They loved and cared for each other, but they weren't as friends as before. Lizzie now confided to Miranda and Kate, and Gordo did it with Larry (who was dating Miranda) and Ethan (Kate's boyfriend since Rome). But they both still loved to walk hand in hand through the corridors. She loved the way he placed his arms around her tiny waist and he loved the fact that she was always there. She loved the way he kissed her neck and stroked her hair, he loved how she kissed his cheek and ran her hands through his curls. Now, he had gotten taller than her. They spent every single Friday night with the gang and every Saturday night together.

"Hi, Gordo!" Lizzie cheered, standing in front of his locker. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, baby" he tried to kiss her, but she frowned and pulled apart.

"You don't remember what day it's today!" she pouted. He couldn't help but smile. He took a small box from his pocket and gave it to her. Her face lit up.

"Happy two years anniversary, baby…" she jumped into his arms, a couple of students that were around cheered and clapped. "How could I forget? This were the best two years of my life," he stated. She opened the box and squealed. Inside there were a charm bracelet, necklace, earrings and ring. All of them gold and with lavender stones.

"Omigosh, baby, I love you!" she squeaked, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. More students cheered. "I- We've got my dad's forest cabin for two weeks in school break" he smiled and made her spin around. She smiled too.

End of chapter.

_"Hiding Away  
Losin' the day  
As if it doesn't really matter  
Saying Goodbye  
Scared to say why  
Afraid it will shatter our world  
Show me some faith now  
Trust me somehow _

_Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, but I can't  
I won't let you...hide away_

_Where do we go  
How do we know  
What we're ever really after  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world  
I need some faith now  
To trust you somehow_

_Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe but I cant  
I wont let you...hide away_

_Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm losin'  
Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm OK  
Turn around, look around, go around in circles  
Don't run away, drift away, don't hide away_

_Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway you can, hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe but I cant  
Ohh but I cant  
Believe what I said  
I wont let you hide away, hide away_

_Hiding away, losin' my day  
As if it doesn't really matter"_

**AN: Ok, as I said before, the songs and chapters are everytime less related. **

**AN2: Thanx to Andy (hope I don't disappoint you) and Mark of Ctown (thanx a lot!).  
LizzieyGordo4ever.**

**AN3: I think my friend LGFever is updating my fics for a couple of days… not really sure yet.**

**AN4: New chapter of 'Somethin' Stupid' as soon as I finish it! I'll give ya a little preview:**

"What was he doing?" (Lizzie about Gordo)  
"What were you doing?" Miranda corrected. "You got so jealous!"  
"Omigosh, that's so not true!" Lizzie lied. "What he did was so wrong… I mean, one day he says he loves me, and the next he's kissing Parker?"  
"Did you talk about him saying he loves you?" Lizzie shook her head. "Does he know he might have a chance with you?" Lizzie, slowly, shook her head again.

**That's the end of what I wrote so far. Interesting? Well, stay tuned for more chapters! **

AN5: Also, my friend LGFever is a specialist in fluff! She has two cute stories so far. Check them out!

AN6: Yeah, needing those titles now! I don't like 'No Title Yet'! (I sounded a little btchy here...)


	5. Mr James Dean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Mr. James Dean' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 5. Mr. James Dean

"C'mon, baby, why not?" Lizzie inquired. Gordo shook his head.

"No. If you want to go, do it by yourself," he stated, and left.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" Miranda asked, coming in. Lizzie sighed.

"Ronny asked me to a party this Saturday. Gordo doesn't want to go with me, and I'm so not going by myself. I already said yes to Ronny"

"I'll tell you what. Kate and I will go with you" Lizzie smiled at her.

The next day, at the party:

"Hey, Liz!" Ronny said. "What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my boyfriend…" she said. He smiled.

"I've got the right thing for ya. Come here" they went to the garage and he gave her a needle.

"Wh-What's this?" she asked. He smiled again.

"Don't worry. It's not dangerous" She swallowed hard and injected it in her arm.

"This… feels good…" he gave her a small pot, she smoked it and smiled. "Let's go back to the par-tay!"

30 minutes later, Lizzie had fever. Miranda was sitting next to her, Kate was sleeping. Lizzie ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Lizzie…" Miranda started. She evaded her eyes. Miranda tried again, this time she held her friend's hand. "Lizzie, what did you do?"

"I d-I don't know. Leave me alone," she cried. Miranda held her face and made Lizzie look her in the eye.

"Lizzie, I know we haven't been as close as we were or as we should've been, but I'm not leaving you alone in this," she stated. Lizzie's lip began to quiver, and she started sobbing. Miranda stretched their bodies closer and hugged her. You're so not alone in this"

_"All the king's horses  
Wouldn't make me believe  
Even when the walls come crashing down  
You still can never be  
A rebel without a cause  
A rebel to the first degree  
Why don't you stop trying so hard?  
Cause there's no men, man enough to be _

Another James Dean  
You're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stop turning  
There will never be another James Dean  
You'll never be James Dean

All the faces you're making  
Save it for the scene  
All the people you're faking  
Why was it only me?  
Who saw right into your eyes  
And you're just not so deep  
I've had too many cries  
Mr. Prince Charming  
Sorry, you could never be

Cause you're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stop turning, the world stops turning  
Now you move to the move to the next town  
Next set, next girl, have fun baby  
I'm taking back my world

Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies x5"

**AN: Lubi (as I said, LizzieyGordo4ever) wrote a cool one-shot songfic with Joss Stone's song 'Right To Be Wrong'. I'll try to add it ASAP. Kisses!  
LGFever.**

**AN2: Thanx to Mark Of CTown and Nick!**


	6. Underneat This Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Underneath This Smile' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 6. Underneath This Smile

The next day, at Lizzie's bedroom:

Lizzie was laying in her bed, Miranda and Kate were by her side.  
"Lizzie, you're shaking!" Miranda said.

"We have to tell your mom," Kate added. Lizzie shook her head violently. Miranda sighed. "I'll get you some more ice" Kate left. Miranda took some pills from her pocket and gave them to Lizzie.

"This'll make you throw that thing out of your system," Miranda said, disgusted. Lizzie nodded and hid it behind her pillow. Kate came back with the ice and a glass of water. Lizzie muttered thanks and Kate's cell phone rang.

"Liz, Randa, I gotta go. I'll call you later, kay?" they nodded and she left.

"Take one pill," Miranda said. Lizzie took it with some water then ran to the bathroom. Miranda held her hair back. When Lizzie finished, she washed her mouth and face and held Miranda's arm, looking her in the eye.

"Randa… I wanna be back. Look at me! Gordo and I had a fight and two days later I already did drugs!" she cried. Miranda hugged her.

"I already told you, you're not alone in this. I'll stick by your side…" Lizzie smiled at her in gratitude. Miranda smiled too. "Best buds forever, right?"

"Always," she replied. "Thanks, Randa"

End of chapter.

_"What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry _

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile

I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this smile  
What I'm standing on is sinking in"

**AN: I think I kinda wanted this song to be about Gordo, but it turned out this way. Besides, this is one of the few that fit with the chapter (a little short, by the way).  
Thanx to Mark of Ctown again for his great reviews!**

AN2: By the way, dark chapters (I think) were only last one and maybe the next or the eight. I don't consider them all dark, but I think they deal with other themes.


	7. Dangerous To Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Dangerous To Know' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 7. Dangerous To Know

One week later, Lizzie was back with Gordo and trying to keep what happened behind. They were at the mall with the gang. Ronny and Andie appeared.  
"Hey, Liz," he said, smiling at her. "I got some new stuff, you wanna check them out?" Gordo looked at Lizzie, she looked down, blushing. Miranda stared at her face, then at Ronny's. She understood it and stood up for her friend.

"You, son of a btch, stay away from her!" she yelled. Lizzie began crying quietly, Kate finally realized and hugged her. Miranda slapped Ronny hard and he and Andie left.

"Did you sleep with him?" Gordo inquired. She remained silent. "Answer me, dammit!" She looked up with a weird look on her face.

"No, I didn't sleep with him! Do you think I'm a whore?" she snapped. She lowered her voice. "If I didn't even do it with you, did you think I would do it with him? …" she ran out.

"Gordo, how could you think she slept with him?" Miranda inquired, before running after Lizzie. Kate got up too and followed them. She found Lizzie crying and Miranda hugging her.

"…I always thought you two had already… been together," Kate said. Lizzie shook her head.

"I don't feel like I am ready. I mean, I'm madly in love with him, but… we've been having so much problems lately…" Kate nodded and hugged her again.

End of chapter.

_"Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold _

Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know

I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together nothing was sacred  
Together we where alone

Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their direction?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know

Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous  
Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know

Some secrets need to be kept"

**AN: Okay, I appreciate your bad critics as well as I appreciate you good ones, but…  
'Me' you were pretty mean. Okay, you gave me two bad critics: I can get over it. But you said 'this isn't a story' twice. Sure, it's only your opinion against the others (thanx to all of you) and I already said these were going to be short chapters. I'm sorry if this is 'lame' to you, or if you think it's not good enough for you to spent your time in it, but I like my stories and you're not influencing me. **

AN2:  
Bananabrain94: Yeah, I do realize it's pretty short, but it came out that way.  
Hotchic12: Thanx a lot! I'll try to answer your questions:  
- The preview was from my other story.  
- Let's just say Gordo didn't feel comfortable going to Ronny's (Lizzie's First Kiss and boyfriend) party. Lizzie did that cuz she was depressed… or kinda of.

AN3: As you'll see, the rating seems to be going up (tell me if I should change it), but it's only for a couple of chapters. Next would be the last one. From 9th to 17th, it's a bit more fluff (thanx to LGFever). Uhm... this chapter was even shorter... Sorry about that!


	8. Who's That Girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Who's That Girl?' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 8. Who's That Girl?

A few days later, Gordo came back like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Everybody (their friends and at school) was happy for them. They won as the 'Most Promising Couple' at school. But someone wasn't happy. Andie Robinson. She had become friends with Ronny after Kate ditched her for freaking her out. She just didn't want Lizzie to be happy, because she was perfect. She had a loving family, caring friends, a perfect boyfriend and she was popular, kind, beautiful and loved by all. She just wanted to take something (or everything) from her. She wanted to see her going deep. Lizzie taking drugs at Ronny was a start, but she was too weak to hold them.

"I can't believe how weak that Pretty Pink Princess is!" Andie said. "She so needed her friends to stood up for her" Ronny nodded, rolled over the bed and put on his pants. "I wish I had a dirty secret to spread around school…"

"Maybe you could say she is no virgin anymore," Ronny suggested.

"Did you two sleep together?" he shook his head. "Then we have nothing"

"…Say she got drunk and slept with some random guy, or that she got an abortion too"

"That could work. Thanks, baby" she kissed Ronny and lied down in his bed again. "Where's my-" he gave her a pink bra. "Thanks" She liked Ronny sometimes, but he just… wasn't Gordo. She was in love with him. 'Maybe someday you'll be mine,' she thought, while clasping her bra.

End of chapter.

_"There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life"_

**AN: Thanx to my reviewers!**

Hotchic12: Which song didn't I use?

Mark Of CTown: Thanxa lot! You're great!


	9. Shine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Shine' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 9. Shine  


By the next day, Lizzie's rumor about having an abortion had extended like a plague. When she got to school, everybody was staring and whispering. She tried to ignore them, but she was hurt. She was liked and everybody started to forget it, because all of them knew her. She got to her locker, talking with Veruca and Claire, Brooke and Andie came. They exchanged glares and Claire attacked.  
"So, McGuire, who did you sleep with? Does Gordo know you had an abortion?" she inquired. Lizzie didn't know how to react. Worst of all, Veruca was staring at her and she had the gossips column in the school's E-zine. Luckily, Gordo came to her rescue.

"She's as much virgin as you aren't, Claire," he said. She stared at him, turned around and left with her posse. Lizzie turned to face Gordo, smiled at them and they kissed. The next day, in Romance page, they found a cartoon of them with this story:  
_"Fairy Tales, Happily Ever After:  
Despite the rumors, David Gordon and Lizzie McGuire (Most Promising Couple) didn't break up. They were seen as happy as ever, kissing in the hallways. Way go, guys!"_  
She smiled and turned to look at him. His arms were around her tiny waist and his chin was resting in her shoulder. They had been reading it together. He smiled too and they kissed softly.

"Gordo… I want to do it with you…" he stared at her.

"Lizzie, I don't want to force you into something you don't wanna do-" she placed her finger on his lips.

"Trust me, I want to. In two weeks, at the cabin" he nodded, worry in his eyes, but she kissed him again.

End of chapter.

_"Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under  
Till you come along and brighten my day  
Everyone knows that you kill the thunder  
The roaring in my brain  
You've given me the strength  
To see right through the haze_

Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
Shine, and only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away  
Shine on me today

When everything's wrong  
I just pick the phone up  
The sound in your voice well it fills my eyes with tears of joy  
Cause I know you'll be there  
When I'm hanging by a thread  
You're my heaven sent

Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
Shine, and only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away

Oh you have this way of making me feel like I can fly  
You're underneath my wings  
So I'll free fall out of the sky  
You're always there to save me  
You know you'll save me

Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
Shine, and only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away  
Come on and shine  
Shine  
Shine on me  
Shine on me  
Shine on me  
Shine on me today

Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under  
Till you come along and brighten my world"  


**AN: Wow! I think this is actually one of the only songs that fit with the chapter!  
If you think they're in a fairy tale, wait for the next chapter! Their bubble will pop! (SPOILER)**

AN2: Hotchic12: She'll hurt her, but not physically. (I'm giving way too many spoilers!)  
Mark Of Ctown: I already said this, but… THANX A LOT!


	10. I Am

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'I Am' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 10. I Am

That Friday:

"One more week of seniors!" Lizzie exclaimed. "You got into Harvard, I'm in Princeton, Randa's in UCLA, Kate's going to NYU, Larry got into Yale and Ethan has a full scholarship to San Diego! We're so far!"

"You got into Princeton?" Gordo asked. She nodded, smiling. He made her spin around and kissed her. "Baby, that's awesome!" Miranda, Kate, Ethan and Larry came.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"You got your letters!" Kate said. Lizzie nodded.

"Yesterday," she said.

"Good news, right?" Larry asked. She nodded again, still smiling.

"Princeton?" Kate asked. Lizzie's smile grew bigger, the three girls started to jump around and squealing.

"I also got accepted in Julliard," she finished. Lizzie played the guitar and everybody said she was gifted. Gordo kissed her again, Miranda and Kate squealed and Ethan and Larry whistled. Lizzie opened her locker to find some books and Gordo, Larry and Ethan went to theirs. An envelope fell from Lizzie's; she picked it up and opened it. It was a photo. She saw it and gasped. It was from Ronny and her… in bed. Miranda saw it and gasped too. "Th-this is not true… it's fake…" Lizzie said. But she wasn't the only one who got it. Gordo came towards her, holding one too. "Gordo, I-You know it's not true" he looked at her face, with a hurt look.

"How could I, Liz? You're hiding something from me, and I… I don't feel the same about us anymore," he said. Tears began to run down her face. "I think we should take a break… I need to clear my head" he walked away, while Miranda and Kate ran to hug their friend, but she got out of their embrace and ran to the bathroom.

End of chapter.

_"I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am"  


**AN: Ok, as I said, their bubble popped. Not much comments in this chapter… (Weirdo)**

Mark Of Ctown: Thanx!  
Lin: Don't worry, as you can see, things didn't.


	11. The Getaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'The Getaway' belongs to Hilary Duff.  
**  
**  
**Chapter 11. The Getaway

The next day, Prom Night:

Kate was wearing a baby blue, knee length and low neckline dress. Her hair was straight and untied. Miranda's dress was red, one shoulder and short. Her hair was up in a bun. Lizzie's was baby-pink, strapless and floor length. Her hair was curled, half up, half down. She was going by her own (so was Gordo), Ethan had tried to set her up with his cousin, but she refused. She got lots of invitations at school, but she rejected them too. The gang was sharing a limo. They arrived and received the ballots. They had been made last week, so Lizzie and Gordo were listed for court together. She felt tears forming in her eyes at the sight of their names. Kate noticed her change of mood and took her to the girl's locker room. Miranda came a little after.  
"I'm ok," Lizzie said. "I just hope nobody votes for us" Miranda nodded.

"Let's go, then," she said.

"I'll be right there. You go first," Lizzie replied.

"You sure?" Kate asked. Lizzie nodded and they left. She sighed loudly and Claire and Brooke came in. They went to the mirror without noticing Lizzie.

"I can't believe he rejected you," Brooke was saying. "I mean, he has gotten taller and hotter, he dumped Lozie McClumsy, but still! He had no rights too!" Lizzie's jaw opened in shock. She crept out of the room and found her friends dancing. Gordo was surrounded by a bunch of girls, so she just ignored him, but he saw Lizzie and walked over her.

"Hey, Liz," he said, smiling at her, his seductive smile. She smiled back, her heart aching a little. "Wanna dance?" she frowned but then nodded. They went to the center of the stage, her getting lost in his baby-blue eyes, him doing the same in her hazel ones. "I love you…" he muttered under his breath. She caught it and frowned more, then thought for a second and pulled apart.

"I cannot let myself go through this again," she said, and ran to the lockers again.

End of chapter.

_"Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind  
First you wanna be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away

I can't keep coming back to you  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rearview mirror

Is this just a detour?  
Cause I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye

Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away"

**  
AN: Another song that (I think) fits with the chapter!**

Hotchic12: It is fake, cuz she didn't do nothing with him. That day, at his party, she took the drugs and ten minutes later was throwing up. She's not like that.

Mark Of Ctown: As I said, their bubble popped. After a couple of fights and stuff, they split up.

ms.videogamer: Yeah, great idea, but I already wrote this… Sorry!  
Anyway, thanx for your review!

AN2: Next chapter is more about prom!

AN3: Well, if you know the songs and/or lyrics you can tell part of the story!  
I was thinking about that, so the last chapter is gonna be different!  
See ya!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


	12. Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Cry' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 12. Cry

"I won't let this affect me… I'm stronger now," Lizzie told herself. "Just one more night and it'll be over". She wiped her tears, retouched her makeup and hair and went back to the dance.

"-members of the Court, up to stage, please!" She linked arms with Gordo and they waited. "Jake Baker, Claire Miller! Ethan Craft, Katharine Sanders!" Kate smiled at Lizzie and they went up. "David Gordon, Elizabeth McGuire! Lawrence Tudgeman, Miranda Sanchez!" they all went upstage and waited. "Now, our Prom Queen and King are… David Gordon and Elizabeth McGuire!" they got their crowns and ribbons and danced, then Lizzie disappeared. Kate and Miranda excused themselves and went to find her. She was in the parking lot, hair down, covering her face. Her hand was stroking her ribbon.

"Is this nightmare really over?" Lizzie asked, without looking up.

"Yeah, it really is," Miranda replied.

"Guys…" Lizzie said, still looking down. Her friends looked at her. "I'm not going to Princeton. I chose Julliard" Both Kate and Miranda opened their mouths in shock.

"But… why?" Kate asked.

"Just because," she replied. "I'm going home. See ya". Lizzie walked out of the parking lot, heartbroken and tears streaming down her face.

End of chapter.

_"Cry love  
Cry war  
Cry innocence  
That is lost forever more  
Cry joy  
Cry thief  
Cry beautiful  
That is just beyond belief somewhere_

Cry at the end  
Cry cause it all begins again  
Here you are  
And so am I  
And we cry

Cry alone  
Cry to me  
Cry freedom  
Then let yourself be free  
To shed the tears  
That have to flow  
To hold somebody close to you  
And then to let them go

Cry at the end  
Cry cause it all begins again  
Here you are  
And so am I  
And we cry

Cry peace  
Cry hate  
Cry faithlessness  
Then just have a little faith

Cry at the end  
Cry cause it all begins again  
Here you are  
And so am I  
And we try to be true  
Try cause we're all about this too"

**  
AN: Okay, this was the shorter chapter ever!**

Mark of Ctown: Yeah, I know it's sad. I hate to write that kinda things, but, at least, I can make it end well!  
Nick: Thanx! There's always a little hope!

AN2: I just realized, this and 'Somethin' Stupid' have the exact number of chapters and reviews so far! Coolie!

AN3: LGFever and I are working in a story together, we'll post it right after I finish with the two I'm working in. Cya!


	13. Haters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Haters' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

AN: I think you'll be a little disappointed about this chapter… Oh, well, here it goes.

Chapter 13. Haters

At the Digital Bean:

Lizzie was coming in and saw Andie and Ronny sitting together. He went to the bathroom, so she went to their table. Andie made a smirk.

"Hey, Blondie," she said. Lizzie smirked back.

"Listen, Cheap Copy, I know why you two did this, and it's not gonna work… I would never, ever, look at Ronny again. And I don't think Gordo would ever consider you either. He has way too many girls to choose from," Lizzie said.

"Okay, PPP, think what you want to"

"What does 'PPP' stand for?" she inquired. Andie smiled.

"Pretty Pink Princess. Or do you prefer me calling you Blondie?"

"Neither. I'd prefer you not talking to me at all," Lizzie replied before walking out. A few seconds later, she got back in. "Hey, I'll give you a fresh start if you take care of my little brother. He's a freshman this year. Oh, and dye your hair back. It looked better brown"

"Ok, I'll try… am I allowed to date your brother? He's kinda hot," Andie said, surprised.

"Sorry. He's got a crush on his best friend. We'll see later!" she said, before leaving. Andie just sat there, thinking.

'She should hate me," she thought. 'I wrecked their relationship, yet she forgave me…' Outside, Lizzie smiled and got in her car. It was a long ride to the airport, but she'd make it worth it.

End of chapter.

_"Don't spit on me and shame yourself  
Because you wish you were someone else  
You look so clean but you spread your dirt  
As if think that words don't hurt  
You build up walls no one can climb  
The things you do should be a crime  
You're queen of superficiality  
Keep your lies out of my reality  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those_

Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters

Spinning a web that's hard to see  
Of envy, greed and jealousy  
Feeling angry but you don't know why  
Why don't you look me in the eye?  
You want my friends  
You want my clothes  
You're one of those

Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters

Different life form  
Different species  
Broken promises and treaties  
Talkin' bout exterminating  
Not the haters  
Just the hating  
You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind  
But you've still got your eyes on mine  
Your best friend's got her eyes on yours  
It all goes on behind closed doors  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those

Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters

Haters  
Later for the alibis  
Haters  
Any shape  
Any size  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters"

**AN: Hope I didn't disappoint ya, but I really like Andie…**

Mark of Ctown: Thanx again!  
Hotchic12: I think that it was just cause she needed some changes in her life…  
Cka3ka-13: As you can see, I changes the name! Thanx a lot!

AN2: Next chapter, in Julliard!


	14. Rock This World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Rock This World' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 14. Rock This World

"Julliard, here I am," Lizzie said to herself. "Hi. Elizabeth McGuire" A guy checked her out, looked at the list and gave her a small package. "Thanks"

"McGuire! Need someone to show you around?" he asked.

"Nope, thanks. I can handle it," she replied and went inside. Her cell phone rang, it was Kate. "Hi, Katie!"

"Hey, Lizzie! Listen, I'm close to Julliard so I'm going to visit you. Wait for me at the entrance!"

"Kay. See ya!"

"Bye!" they hung up and Lizzie went outside again. Once Kate arrived, they went for a walk around the campus. "So, can I meet your roomy?"

"I didn't meet her yet…"

"Too bad… Hm, I must go now. We'll talk later, right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. See ya!"

"See ya!" they hugged goodbye (a couple of guys whistled) and Kate left. A girl stopped Lizzie.

"Parigi, I found you- Your hair…" Lizzie heard a squeal behind her.

"Lizzie!" she turned around and saw Isabella standing there.

"Bella!" she squeaked. They hugged. "Room ?" Isabella nodded and they hugged again.

"Let's go! We have lots of catching up to do!" they linked arms and got into their department. It had two bedrooms, a bath and a living.

"Okay, the rooms are exactly the same, but, like this is going to be our home for the next few years, we can paint them!"

"And change the carpets!" Isabella added. Lizzie nodded. College was getting just better.

End of chapter.

_"Everybody wants somethin  
That seems to hard to get  
So I sit here on a street in Venice  
Waitin for the sun to set  
Watching people live their lives  
Wonderin what it means  
Sometimes getting what you want  
Is easier than it seems  
I don't want to save the day  
I just want to get my way_

And rock this world  
Read my lips and watch 'em curl  
Rock this world  
It don't take much to please this girl  
I don't need the glitter  
Don't believe the hype  
You might say I'm the simple type  
Just like any other girl  
Who wants to rock this world

Everybody's goin somewhere  
So why not you and I?  
We're all part of the same parade  
Just people passin' by  
And anything can happen  
When the sun goes down like this  
Maybe its just a miracle  
When you find some happiness  
I don't want to save the day  
I just want to get my way

And rock this world  
Read my lips and watch 'em curl  
Rock this world  
It don't take much to please this girl  
I don't need the glitter  
Don't believe the hype  
You might say I'm the simple type  
Just like any other girl  
Who wants to rock this world

Hey you can you hear me?  
I want you to come near me  
Can you feel the pull?  
It can be so beautiful

And rock this world  
Read my lips and watch 'em curl  
Rock this world  
It don't take much to please this girl  
I don't need the glitter  
Don't believe the hype  
You might say I'm the simple type  
Just like any other girl  
Who wants to rock this world"

**AN: Okay, I did a little research on Julliard. Lizzie and Isabella were both in there for vocals (singing, I think there is). I have no idea about the departments (if there are), so I didn't put any numbers.**

Mark Of Ctown: Thanx for reviewing, I said it was a little disappointing…

Next chapter as soon as I can! (Yeah, little reviews would help)


	15. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Someone's Watching Over Me' belongs to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 15. Someone's Watching Over Me

"It is decided, then?" Lizzie nodded. "Green for my room and lavender for yours it is" she nodded again. "So," Isabella said sitting in Lizzie's bed. "What happened with Gordo?" Lizzie smiled, sat next to her and told her friend the whole story. "Wow! So you actually forgave that girl?" Lizzie nodded. "Wow!" Isabella repeated. "And… are you two friends now?"

"With Andie?" Isabella shook her head. "Oh… I guess… I don't know. We haven't talked, like real talk, since the Prom…"

"That long?" Isabella asked. She nodded. "Wow!" Lizzie smiled. "I cannot believe it! You seemed to be the perfect couple back in Rome…"

"And we weren't even dating by then… I guess we were better off as friends" Isabella shook her head.

"You know how many things you would have missed if you had not kissed him? Omigod! We would not be here! …You would not had been in love…" Lizzie looked down, kinda surprised by the Italian's outburst, and started crying. Isabella hugged her immediately. "I am so sorry…"

"No, it's ok. All the things you said were true... I'm trying to deny it, but I was in love with him…" Isabella nodded. "Who am I kidding? I still am…"

"He's in Harvard, right?" Lizzie shook her head. "He didn't got in?"

"He did got in, he just… realized it didn't suit well with his dreams…"

"Where is he, then?" Isabella asked.

"Tisch… After all, I'm happy I kissed him. I got a chance to experience love…" Isabella smiled.

"He was your first love…" she pointed. Lizzie had no more choice than smile at well and hug her friend thanks for her attention. Later, she felt hot tears streaming down her face but quickly wiped them. She looked at her dark room, turned on her light, grabbed her journal and released herself.

End of chapter.

_"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight _

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll find  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me"

**AN: Hi! Thanx you all! **

Mark Of Ctown: I didn't mean to say you said something offensive! I think your reviews are always helpful and encouraging!  
Cka3ka-13: Jericho is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

AN2: My school is startingnext Wednesday (16), so… I'm not gonna be able to update as soon as I do now… I have to focus on school this year.  
Love you all!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


	16. Jericho

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Jericho' belongs to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 16. Jericho

Lizzie's life at Julliard was great. She and Isabella were like sisters, they had lots of friends and they were very popular and good at their classes. Besides, Kate went by to visit all the time, Larry did it often and, for Kate's birthday, the girls went to NYU and found Miranda and Ethan there too. Much to Kate's dismay, Ethan proposed in the middle of the campus, and all the people that were there clapped when they hugged and kissed after her teary nod and he placed a ring in her finger. Gordo showed up too, and suddenly all of them had urgent plans so they ran off, leaving them alone.

"So… how's Tisch working on you?" she asked, nervous.

"Pretty good… I love it in there. How are you at Julliard?"

"Omigosh, it's so… coolie!" he smiled at her all time favorite word. "I mean, I love my classes and Bella is there for me, so… I've got everything I want," she said, before adding under her breath. "Almost". She looked up and smiled at him. "Look at us! We're so ridiculous! We are more grown ups now, we don't have to be nervous around each other!" He nodded.

"I loved what we had, but it's _apparently_ over…" he said.

"Do you remember when we were the 'it' couple? You became the hottest guy in Hill Ridge…"

"And you finally assumed your place," Gordo finished. She smiled, blushed lightly and looked down. Her long hair was playing with the wind, covering her face. Gordo held out his hand and placed her blonde locks behind her ear and he looked at her for a long time, seeing his first and only love, now a woman. "Have you ever wondered…?" she cut him.

"Gordo, the 'What Ifs' just hurt you. They are what you wanted to happen and didn't" she took a long, deep breath. "But I won't lie to you. I did thought about it" She leaned in closer. "We have to do this. Goodbye, Gordo…" she gave him a sweet, quick kiss. "I love you," she whispered and ran away. He stood there, watching her.

"I love you too…" he muttered.

End of chapter.

_"Hop on a fast train out of town  
Downside up and Upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
What could have been we'll never know  
In this place that has no name  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper low  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside your dreams_

The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire?  
Where's the smoke?  
Money, love and jealousy  
Something's got a hold on me  
But I will follow where you go  
One more mile to Jericho

The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

One more mile  
One more kiss  
One more word  
One more wish  
And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho

The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye"

**  
AN: There ya go, next is the last one… It's gonna be sad, though…**

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot!  
Hotchic12: Well, remember the next chapter is double! That means that I didn't finish writing it yet! Lol, don't kill me!  
JoJoLookAlike1220: Thanx a lot! I was kinda missing you!  
Zero: Thanx! Your reviews are always helpful!  
Mark Of Ctown: Well, I didn't describe that much their lives, but… You can be sure that they did had great moments.

AN2: The last part was changed. I wanted it to fit more with the song, so… Maybe this and the enxt chapter won't be that good now, but… Well, it may take a while!  
See ya!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


	17. The Last Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. All the songs listed in this chapter belong to Hilary Duff. **

Chapter 17. The Last Song

4 years later:

A beautiful 23 years Lizzie McGuire smiled at her audience and sat in front of the mic. A pretty 23 years old Isabella Parigi gave her a thumbs up sign. Lizzie smiled, took a deep breath and started.

_"Someday you will find the place  
It's a place where love takes over hate  
Then you'll see all the things you do  
Affect everyone around you"_. She smiled at her friends, Isabella, Miranda and Larry Tudgeman, Kate and Ethan Craft, Matt and Melina McGuire, Andie Robinson, and David Gordon.

_"Then you'll see there's no fear at all  
You held my hand we took down that wall  
As I looked at you with nothing to say  
Now I understand why you pushed me away  
I looked far and now I see  
That the only one I needed was me"_. Tons of claps came from the full room. She smiled again and ran down to hug Isabella. Her best friend, conscience, confident and roomy.

"That was great!" she squeaked. Lizzie smiled and they hugged again. Lizzie gave her a little lavender book.

"I finished it… I want you to keep it" Isabella's eyes filled with tears, she smiled and nodded. That little book was Lizzie's journal. It had all the songs she had written. Her eyes stopped at a song she hadn't sing yet. Lizzie's eyes glowed, Isabella looked up and Lizzie nodded. They hugged again. Their friends started to approach, but Isabella stopped them. Lizzie got on stage again and sang:

_"In these eyes  
__More than words  
__More than anything that I've spoken  
__As the skies turned to gray  
__My heart's just about to crack open  
__So the story goes  
__There's something you should know  
__Before I walk away  
__and I blow the ending" _Gordo looked at her, trying to think clearly.

_"I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know" _Isabella's eyes switched from Lizzie to Gordo, smiling at their happy faces.

"_Feel so light  
__Craving oxygen  
__All this truth's left me empty  
__Will you run  
__Can you handle it  
__Cause I need you to tell me  
__Maybe this is bold  
__But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending" _His eyes got lost in her. She looked completely perfect, singing, on stage, where she belonged.

_"I never wanna be without you  
__Oh no, here I go  
__Now you know  
__What I feel about you  
__there's no running  
__I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
__Oh no  
__There I go  
__No control  
__And I'm fallen  
__So now you know"_ Kate-Ethan, Miranda-Larry and Matt-Melina kissed. Enjoying their friends love puppies stares."No I won't look back 

_"When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
__No I won't look back  
__When I tell you what I think about chu (You)" _He got up and walked to the stage, standing in front of her.

_"So the story goes  
__Yeah  
__You already know  
__So don't be a fool  
__And go spoil the ending" _Isabella got on stage and sang with her the chorus twice.

_"I never wanna be without you  
__Oh no, here I go  
__Now you know  
__What I feel about chu (you)  
__There's no running  
__I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
__Oh no  
__There I go  
__No control  
__And I'm fallen  
__So now you know"_ 22 years old Andie Robinson smiled at the new couple. She had had a fresh start._  
_  
_"I never wanna be without you  
__Oh no, here I go  
__Now you know  
__What I feel about chu (you)  
__There's no running  
__I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
__Oh no  
__There I go  
__No control  
__And I'm fallen  
__So now you know"_ Lizzie couldn't take it more and jumped off stage to her one and only love's arms.

"I love you…" she whispered. He kissed her cheek, then they locked eyes.

"I always did," he whispered back, before kissing her.

The End.

**AN: Yeah, I know… Not a great ending…  
Anyway, it didn't fit with the other chapter, but it was just cause I changed 'Jericho'. **

Hotchic12: I couldn't believe it either! Thanx for reviewing every chapter!  
Princess Of Pirates: Thanx a lot!  
Mark Of Ctown: You should hear 'Jericho', bcause it's a great song. Anyway, thanx a lot for always reviewing!  
JoJoLookAlike1220: I can't wait to read more of your stories. Thanx again.

AN2: Well, apparently it's over. I'm not thinking about writing anything else about this, though I'm kinda sad I didn't give Bella and Andie boyfriends…  
Anyway, thanx a lot again!


End file.
